


Christmas Lessons - One Shot

by SarahGrace



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGrace/pseuds/SarahGrace
Summary: Christmas with Thor and Loki.





	Christmas Lessons - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr - teatimewithhiddles.

"Thor, why is your brother such a giant pain in my ass? I swear to Frigga I will pound him into the ground with Mjölnir one of these days!" I asked him one afternoon, while having coffee at my apartment. I had learned not to take Thor to restaurants and to buy mugs that didn't shatter after those first couple of times. Thor was getting better with not throwing things but you never want to tempt the fates.

"Loki is half Frost Giant so that would be where the giant part comes from. How would he be a pain in your ass?" he questioned, peering at my lower half under the table. "He hasn't stabbed you has he? Also, while you are true of heart you would not be able to wield Mjölnir."

"ARGH! It's a saying, Thor. It means he's being annoying to me. I'm fully aware I could not wield Mjölnir" I explained.

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

I laid my head down on the table in defeat just as my text chime went off. I pulled it up and made a face. "Thor, when did Loki get a phone and who gave him my number?

"Why, I did. He got it this morning. He wanted to try to be a bit more Midgardian. Is he timing of the face? Can I see?"

"No, he's not trying to FaceTime me. I don't even have that feature. He sent me a text of a picture of himself with Santa in the background. He wants to know who the fool in the suit is."

"Santa? Is that the jolly fellow who sneaks into houses and delivers gifts and eats cookies?"

"Yes, Thor, and dear Loki has set himself up. He's wearing a suit as well" I laughed as I typed back. *"Why, that's you darling. You might look good in the red one like Santa, though. Smooches!"*

"Don't be mean. He knows not what he says."

"He knows EXACTLY what he is saying. He IS the God of mischief afterall. Oh look! He sent me a reply - *'Would you like to see me in the red suit?'* Oh."

"I believe he may be, what is it you Midgardians call it? Flirting? Yes. I believe Loki may fancy you."

"He just likes to torment me because he knows I'll give it right back to him."

"Exactly m'lady. That is Loki's version of, what's the word - foreplay?"

I had just taken a sip of coffee as Thor had spoken. Thor now had a beard full of coffee and creamer. "I am SO sorry but WHAT?!" I sputtered, getting up to get him some towels.

"I know he finds you attractive. That much he has let slip. He especially likes the few times he has seen you in that red dress. He has said you look like a librarian set to give him a lesson and he'd like to take your hair down. I know not what he means. He does watch some interesting and noisy movies sometimes though. Perhaps that is where he got the idea."

My face turned the color of the suggested dress. "Thor...stop. Please! On to something else. You will be spending Christmas here with me, correct? Loki can come as well as long as he promises to behave himself."

"We would like that very much. I like to learn your Midgardian customs."

~*~ Christmas Day ~*~

I answered the door on Christmas day wearing the infamous red dress just to see how Loki would react. I laughed loudly when I opened it to reveal Thor in a hideously fantastic ugly Christmas sweater and Loki with a Santa suit on. "Surprise!" he smirked.

"Told you that you could pull it off" I chuckled.

"Would you *like* to help me pull it off?" he winked.

"LOKI! It is the Midgardian festival of Christmas. We must not be crass! We are here to learn and celebrate the customs" Thor admonished.

"I apologize m'lady" he murmured as he moved a hand to change his clothes back into a sharp black suit. "I will not be quite as festive as my brother but here, I will at least add a red tie to match your dress."

"I appreciate it and both of you for coming. It has been too long since I have had anyone to help celebrate the holidays. Thor, could you do me a favor, please? On the back porch I have placed some wine and ale to chill. Could you bring those into the kitchen for me, please? Loki, would you follow me? I'm in need of someone much taller to reach the platter for the roast. I am much too short."

"Of course" they both replied as Thor went out back.

Loki smiled to himself as he watched your hips sway as you walked in front of him. *"I do so like her in that dress."* he thought to himself. "You must be able to reach that" he stated as you reached the hutch in the dining room. "In those heels, you are not quite as short as you normally are. I want to see you reach before I even attempt it."

"Must you be such an ass? Seriously Loki. Just...kiss my ass! I'll get it myself!" I huffed, dragging a chair over and climbing up on it.

Suddenly a sprig of mistletoe appeared in front of you and you felt hands on your hips. "Isn't it tradition to kiss under mistletoe? I wanted to follow tradition when I kissed your lovely ass" he smirked, planting a kiss right on my left cheek.

My jaw dropped and my knees went out as I landed in his arms. "Loki!" I yelled, swatting at him. "I wasn't being literal!"

"Well m'lady. You may have to teach me a lesson" he smirked.


End file.
